Email Romance
by Sailorprinzess
Summary: ~Finished~- Momiji and Kusanagi are sending emails back and forth, without knowing who each other are- Please R and R
1. The E-mail

***Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Seed or the chracters ... Hi everyone! I finally written another Blue Seed fic! I got the ides for this when I was watching "You've Got Mail." I thought it would be a good idea for Momiji and Kusanagi to write emails back and forth without really knowing they were really talking to ... So I hope you like it and please review!  
  
*Email Romance*  
  
Chapter One  
  
Momiji got home from a long day's work and collapsed on her couch. It's been along time since she's seen the TAC and her protector, Kusanagi. She missed them all, but she needed to get on with her life and become something other than just the Kushinada. So now she lives in a small suburb of Tokyo, away from all of her friends… Sure she was lonely, but she still wanted to salvage what was left of her life and at least live a normal one.  
  
She knew her boyfriend, Toby, had already left on his business trip to Hong Kong and that he would be gone all weekend. She stared over at the computer and debated if she should go online and see if her "friend" replied to her rather intriguing email. She bit her lower lip and walked over to the maple desk. She sat down on the chair and logged on to the internet.   
  
As soon as she signed on, a letter was already in her mailbox. She hesitated at first, but then she finally clicked on it. There it was, a letter from her kUsHi34Pro.  
  
It read:  
Dear Maple89Gal,  
Yes, I think we should meet. We could finally get to know each other a little bit better and then we could be together forever. I know it sounds weird, but I feel as if I already know you, like we knew each other in our past lives. I don't know what it is, but I know I have to meet you… Where? When? And I'll be there…  
Until then … Bye!  
-kUsHi34Pro-  
  
Momiji read the letter over and over to herself. She couldn't believe that he actually wanted to meet her and that he had the same feelings for her that she had for him. A warm, fuzzy feeling filled her body and her heart was beating fast. Should she really meet him? She doesn't even know him, but she feels as if she does. But then, she already has a boyfriend, and he already told her that he loves her and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She never did answer his question, but she knew that she had to answer it soon, because she knew he wouldn't wait forever.  
  
She clicked on the reply button and replied back to his letter. Once she was done, she shut off the computer and went out onto her balcony. The air smelt of fish and flowers from the market bellow and she could here the cars and the huge hoards of people in Tokyo. She could see Tokyo Tower in all its grace and tall skyscrapers standing high above the city.  
  
She wondered what the TAC and Kusanagi were doing. It's been at least five years since they've seen each other. She wondered if they still talked to each other and were all still friends. She knew that Sakura finally became an idol in America and that Kome was finally warming up to Yaegashi and they were starting to date a little. Matsudaira was spending a lot more time with Jun and Takeuchi and Kunikida were spending a lot of time together. And as for Kusanagi, she doesn't know what happened to him, they stopped talking after she left.  
  
She sighed and went into her bedroom. She turned off her light and tried to fall asleep. She couldn't wait to see what her kUsHi34Pro would say next. 


	2. The Reply

***Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Seed or the characters... Hi everyone! I finally finished this chapter, so I hope you like it! Please review!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
It was morning and Kusanagi awoke to the sun's rays, shining through his window. He sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He slid out of bed and walked into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and poured a bowl of cereal.  
  
He lived in an apartment in downtown Tokyo. Ever since the day after what happened with Susana-oh, he never saw Momiji or the TAC. Sure he bumped into Matsudaira and Takeuchi once in a while, but he never did see Momiji. He loved her, but he knew that she wanted bigger and better things and that she would never have it unless he was out of the picture. He often dreamt about her and wondered what she was doing. Sometimes he could see her by the beach, watching the waves rolling into the shore or sometimes, he could see her living in a huge house with a husband who loved her more than everything in the world. He knew he could never compete with the ocean or a husband who gave her everything she ever wanted. But he knew he could love her and he would give up everything just to be with her.  
  
After he was done eating, he walked over to his desk. He sat down and turned on the computer. Until now he thought no one really cared about him, but now he knows someone does, Maple89Gal. Even though he never met her and that she might not even be real, he felt that she really cared for him and that was all he needed to know.  
  
He clicked on the mailbox icon and saw a new message from Maple89Gal. He clicked on it and the letter popped up on the screen.  
  
It read:  
Dear kUsHi34Pro,  
  
I feel as if I know you to! How weird is that? That's probably why I trust you as much as I do. I think we should meet at Kaori's Café on Friday at noon. Is that ok? I await for our meeting… Until then, good bye.  
-Maple89Gal-  
  
Kusanagi grinned and clicked the reply icon. He replied to her e-mail and then sat down on his couch and turned on the tv. He couldn't wait to finally meet his Maple89Gal.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
On the other side of Tokyo, Momiji was checking her mail. She clicked on her mailbox and saw another reply from kUsHi34Pro. She clicked on it and read it.  
  
It read:  
Dear Maple89Gal,  
  
Don't worry, you can trust me… I would never hurt you, I promise. And as for meeting you, I can't wait. Yeah, it's ok to meet at Kaori's Café; I'm really looking forward to it.   
-kUsHi34Pro-  
  
She smiled and then replied to his e-mail. She was so happy and so anxious to meet him. She knew he was the one; the one to live forever with and to be the only to kiss and hug for the rest oh her life. But if only it were that easy… She knew she couldn't just get rid of Toby like he was yesterday's garbage. She didn't know what to do… "If only there was a book on how to break up with boyfriends…" she thought, and then went into the kitchen to have breakfast. "Friday is only two days away, i just wish it would come faster..."  
  
  
  



	3. Life Always Needs A Little Chinese Food

***Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Seed or the characters... Hi everyone! I'm so sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. It's just that I was on vacation and then FanFiction.net's site was down, so I couldn't get it up. But I promise to get the next chapter up real soon! Please review!  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"What should I wear?" Momiji asked herself, rummaging through her cluttered closet.  
  
She knew she had to wear a red scarf so he would know who she was-according to the e-mail he wrote her earlier that morning. But when she searched all over her house, she couldn't find one. So she stood up, and put on her coat.   
  
She walked down the street and into town. Her heart was beating wildly in anticipation of tomorrow. She couldn't wait to see him. "Maybe he is tall, dark and handsome or maybe he was short and pale," she thought to herself. "It would be funny if he was Yaegashi or somebody else from the TAC."  
  
She finally got to the clothing store and walked inside. Clothes hung on hangers and on human-looking mannequins. She could her the rings of the cash registers and other people's conversations.   
  
She walked to the back of the store and stopped dead in her tracks. There he was. He was in the coat section. It was … Kusanagi. She stood there, staring with her mouth wide open. She couldn't believe he was there. In downtown Tokyo, shopping, and it just happened to be at the same store she usually shopped at. She then noticed him slightly turn. So she quickly turned her back and started to walk forward. But she didn't get very far, when he called out to her.  
  
"Momiji," he said, "is that you?"  
  
She suddenly stopped and turned around. "Oh, hi Kusanagi."  
  
He walked toward her, with that smile on his face. The same smile she remembered from so long ago. The same smile that made her weak at the knees and her heart pound wildly in her chest. And surprisingly, she still had that same reaction to it. Maybe she wasn't over him after all. Maybe she still had feelings for him, even if they were small.  
  
"How have you been?" he asked in a smooth tone.  
  
She stopped staring and looked away, blushing. "I've been great, and you?"  
  
He nodded. "Pretty good."  
  
"That's great," she said.   
  
"Yeah," he said. "So, are you doing anything today? Because maybe we could go out and lunch just like old times?"  
  
  
She swallowed hard and blinked. "Umm," she said. How could she say no? To him? To that smile? She couldn't. "Sure. I'd love to go lunch with you."   
  
"Okay," he said.   
  
But as they started to walk to the exit, she remembered something. She forgot about buying the red scarf. The red scarf kUsHi34Pro told her to wear.  
  
"Kusanagi, before we go, I have to pick up something, okay?" she asked.  
  
He nodded. "Sure, no problem."  
  
He followed her to where the hats and scarves were. There were many different colors. Blues, purples, pinks, greens, browns, blacks, reds. She instantly grabbed a red scarf that had a maple leaf on the end. She wrapped it around her neck and stood in front of the mirror.  
  
"What do you think?" Momiji asked, glancing at him in the mirror.  
  
He blushed. "It looks really great on you," he replied.  
  
She smiled and turned to him. "I like it, too."  
  
After she paid for the scarf, they went to a little Chinese restaurant that was on the corner. The restaurant was small, but very decorative. It had glass sculptures of dragons and scenic pictures of Japan hung on the wall. The lighting was dim and the air smelled of cherry blossoms. The tables were low and had little paper lanterns in the middle of them. Th waitresses wore colorful kimonos and had chopsticks in their hair.  
  
They sat down at a table and waited for the waitress to bring them their drinks.   
  
Momiji couldn't help to stare at him. He was the same handsome Kusanagi that she remembered from so long ago. He was still her first kiss and her first real love. She always dreamed about seeing him again. Sometimes she would picture them sitting by the beach, watching the sunset in the far distance. And they wouldn't leave until the sun rises again. Sometimes she could see him sitting outside her window, watching and protecting her. She missed those days very much. But those days were gone forever.  
  
"So," he said, "have you found somebody new?"  
  
She snapped out over her daze and blinked blankly at him. What should she say? Should she tell him about Toby or about her "friend" from the internet? Or should she just tell him no?  
  
"Well, there is the dream of someone else," she said. "How about you?"  
  
"I guess you could say there's someone," he replied. "I don't know, there's just something about her that makes me fell that I have already met her before."  
  
"Well, I'm happy for you," she said.  
  
Why is she lying to herself? She wasn't happy for him. She didn't want him to be with anyone. She wanted him to be with her. Forever. But, then, she thought of kUsHi34Pro. Maybe she was supposed to be with him and not Kusanagi. But she wished somehow that he could be Kusanagi. "That's impossible," she said to herself. "Isn't it?"  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please review!  



	4. Silver Moonlight

***Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Seed or any of the characters...  
  
Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to put this chapter up! I feel so bad for neglecting it. But I promise I will write the next chapter real soon! Enjoy and please review!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Momiji and Kusanagi said goodbye, and Momiji went home. She opened the door and collapsed on the couch. She still couldn't believe that she saw Kusanagi and that she had a two-hour conversation with him. It was like something she dreamed of. "Was it a dream?" she asked herself. "Was today just one big dream that only seemed real?"  
  
She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, when the phone rang. She sighed in disappointment and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Her voice was hoarse.  
  
"Momiji?" a man's voice answered.  
  
"Yes, this is Momiji," she replied. "Who is this?"  
  
"It's me, Toby," he said.   
  
The phone almost fell from her fingertips. "How could I have forgotten about him?" she asked herself. "How could I be so insincere? He's my … my boyfriend."  
  
"Momiji, are you still there?" he asked. "Earth to Momiji."  
  
She snapped out of her daze and put the phone back to her ear. "I'm sorry," she replied. "I dropped the phone." The lies kept rolling from her mouth.   
  
"So, how have you been doing?" he asked.  
  
"I've been great," she said. "How about you?"  
  
"Pretty good I guess," he said.  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
She didn't know what he wanted. But she knew what she needed to tell him. She needed to tell him that she didn't feel the same way about him anymore. She had to tell him that she met some one new. But could she really tell him all that stuff? Does she have the heart?  
  
"Momiji," he stared.  
  
"I have to talk to you," they both said at the same time. "You go first."  
  
"No, Toby, you can go first," she replied. "What I have to say is not very important."  
  
"Okay," he said, and cleared his throat. "Look Momiji, I like you a lot and I really care for you, but…"  
  
Momiji closed her eyes. "Please don't ask me to marry you," she said to herself. "Please, God, don't let him."  
  
"But," he continued, "I think we should see other people."  
  
She sighed in relief. "I think we should, too."  
  
"You do?" She could hear the shock in his voice. "I thought you would be hurt."  
  
"Oh, Toby, don't think I'm not sad, because I am, it's just that I don't have the same feelings for you as I did before," she said. "And I kind of have feelings for someone else."  
  
"I like someone else, too," he replied.  
  
They both laughed and Momiji said, "Jeez, how ironic!"  
  
"Yeah," Toby said. "So, who's the lucky guy, Momiji?"  
  
She smiled. She wanted to say Kusanagi, but when she tried, her heart stopped her. "Someone that likes me for who I am and really respects me," she replied. "How about you?"  
  
He sighed. "A girl at work."  
  
"Well, I'm glad," she said. "But, I'm afraid I have to get going. I'll talk to you soon, okay?"  
  
"Sure," he answered. "Bye, Momiji. Thanks for everything."  
  
"Bye, Toby," she said, and hung up the phone.  
  
She smiled to herself. She couldn't believe it. "It was easier than I thought," she said, and walked into her kitchen. "Tomorrow … I can't wait."  
  
--  
  
Kusanagi sat outside on his terrace, looking over Tokyo. It's been an hour since he was with Momiji. His heart was still beating rapidly and a dizzy confusion filled his body. It has been a while since he last felt like this. The feeling was so foreign and so strange to him. It was like a sensation of floating in air. It was surreal.  
  
"She was still the same, beautiful Momiji that I remembered from so long ago," he thought, and looked at his palm. "She was so close to me, close enough to touch, but she was further away from me than I thought. Her body was close, but not her heart and soul. I wish she felt the same way again."  
  
He tilted his head toward the sky. It was orange with shades of pink. The clouds stretched across the sky, revealing the moon's shadow coming over the city. He lost himself in his daze. "Momiji … always stay with me. Stay by my side forever. Never leave."  
  
He closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep. But before he fell into his dream, he whispered, "Tomorrow…" That was the last thing he said.  
  
--  
  
Momiji finished eating her supper and sat at her window seat. The moon became bright and the sky grew dark. "Kusanagi, you haven't changed. That sly, mysterious smile that made me curious what he was thinking. The way his eyes looked me over so intently, it was almost like he was taking a picture to keep it locked away in his memory. The way he loved me … he loved me as if I was the only girl in the world. And really to him, I was. And I was a fool for not believing it."  
  
Her eyes watered as her memories rushed in. "How could I have been so stupid to have let him go?" she asked herself. She hated herself for not realizing it until now. Selfishness consumed her after the Aragami had died, and all she wanted was to live a normal life. To live a life that had nothing to do with the TAC, the Kushinada, and even Kusanagi. She couldn't believe herself for being so self-centered. "If only I could go back in time … then I could change everything," she thought.  
  
Her head leaned against the window and she closed her eyes. "Kusanagi, please love me like you used to," she whispered. "If only you could be my kUsHi34Pro." She sighed and then fell asleep.  
  
The moon hung full in the sky, casting a silver glow over Tokyo. Tomorrow was only a day away, but it seemed like forever…   
  
--  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Please Review! 


	5. Coffee Shops and Unexpected Visitors

***Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Seed or the characters...  
  
Konnichiwa minna-san! I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I hope you guys like it and please review!  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
It was Friday morning. The sun slowly crept across Momiji's face through the open window. Her eyes fluttered open, like the wings of a bird getting ready to fly, and she sat up to stretch out her arms, reaching for stars that weren't really there. She slid out of bed and aimlessly walked into the bathroom.   
  
She ran the warm water and slipped inside the tub. Today was the day. The day she would finally meet her kUsHi34Pro, and hopefully be with him forever. "What am I going to say when I meet him? Should I say: 'Hi, I'm Momiji, also known as Maple89Gal.' No, I can't say that, I'll look so stupid," she thought to herself. "Maybe I shouldn't think about what I'm going to say. I should just say what's in my head that moment."  
  
She finished wetting her hair and then wrapped a towel around her body. She walked into the kitchen to make herself breakfast. She made pancake mix and freshly squeezed orange juice.   
  
Everything around her seemed so perfect like a dream. A dream that she wished would never end. She wanted it to last forever like a never-ending road that went on and on, searching for more twists and turns. But something made her think twice about it. More of a someone rather than a something, really.   
  
She thought of Kusanagi. She wanted him to be with her. She wanted him close to her, closer than the clothes on her body. But she knew it could never happen, she already liked-possibly even loved-someone else. Someone that she never met, but somehow she already knew him. It was like she met him in a past life or something. Maybe she did, maybe she really did meet him in a past life. A life that she missed.  
  
"Get a grip, Momiji," she said to herself as she nervously got herself dressed. "Don't be so nervous. It will be all right. It's not like you're going into battle, it's just a date."  
  
She put on her favorite autumn red sweater that matched her scarf and slipped into denim jeans. She put her hair up into a ponytail and then painted her eyelids with eye shadow and her lips with rouge.   
  
She stared at her reflection in the placid mirror. She looked like a pinup girl on those beauty magazines that she subscribes to. She looked like a star in a soap opera that stole everyone else's boyfriends. The girl that everyone wanted to be.  
  
--  
  
Kusanagi wiped the sleep from his eyes and squinted as the sun beat down on his face. It was a ball of fire that only shinned for him. And in his heart he felt it, too. He felt it bursting through the walls of his heart, warming the coldness that once filled his body. But maybe it wasn't the sun. Maybe it was something much more than that. Maybe it was-could it be that? "Love…" he whispered to himself. "It could feel so great, but at the same time it can feel like torture."   
  
He sat up, stretching out his arms. He sighed as he stood up and walked into his dim apartment. How could the outside be so bright and cheery, and the inside be so dark? Lots of things seemed to be like that lately. Nothing was like it used to be; nothing had its same vibrancy and happiness. Everything was dull and boring. But he managed to have high spirits, and that surprised him. He knew why, too. It was because of Momiji or was it because of Maple89Gal? Whoever it was, he knew he could never let her go. Because if he did, he knew he would be letting go of everything that was still good in his life, and so much more that even he didn't know about.  
  
He poured a bowl of cereal and sat down at the kitchen table, alone as always. Maybe after today it will be different tomorrow. When he slept in his bed, he wouldn't be alone, wishing for daylight so he wouldn't be reminded of it. When he ate at his table, he wouldn't be sitting alone, listening to the clock take all the time away. He hated being all by himself. It made him feel like a hermit, trapped inside of a steel box that would never tear open. Not even his potent strength could get him out.  
  
He glanced over at his digital clock on the counter. It read: 11:30. "It's time," he said, and stood up. He trailed off into his room to get dressed for his date with destiny.   
  
--  
  
Momiji finished getting ready and walked to the door. Each step she took seemed to please her as if she was walking on fluffy clouds. Every cloud was filled with happiness and serenity, each emotion she wanted. Maybe she would find both this afternoon. "Maybe," she whispered to herself. She grabbed her jacket off the coat hanger and left out the door.  
  
She walked down the busy sidewalks of downtown Tokyo, smiling as if she was in a daze. She could feel her heart beating like a freight train in her chest, picking up speed as she got closer to the café. Her stomach was swarming with jumpy butterflies, and her mind was filled with a dizzy haze. She couldn't think straight, all she thought about was finally being able to see her kUsHi34Pro.  
  
The farther she got down the sidewalk, she could see the neon sign reading: 'Kaori's Café,' glowing with all its glory a block away. She finally reached it and walked inside, instantly smelling the aroma of coffee and cappuccinos blowing in her face. She looked around and then sat down in a booth in the corner that was facing the huge glass window.  
  
The waitress came around and took her order. She ordered a hot chocolate and then stared out the window. People walked past, smiling and talking on their cell phones. It was a typical day in Tokyo. Everything was so fast paced. It always go, go, go, without any breaks. "No wonder why people complain that they never get what they want to do," she thought to herself as she slowly sipped her hot chocolate. "They are too busy to realize how much they're missing."  
  
Out the corner of her eye, she saw something. Something that surprised her. A red jacket, whirling in the wind. "No," she said, shaking her head. "It couldn't have been him. Why would he be in downtown Tokyo in the afternoon? I was just seeing things. That's right, I didn't see it."   
  
As she contemplated on what she really saw, a bell rang, signaling someone walking in the café. She didn't look up, though. She pretended she didn't hear it and kept her head down, trying to figure out if she really saw what she though she did.  
  
Suddenly, someone sat across from her. She lifted her head, thinking that it was kUsHi34Pro. But when she did, it wasn't him! It was…  
  
"Kusanagi!" she said loudly, as her mouth dropped on the table. "W-What are you doing here?"  
  
He smiled slyly. "I don't know why, but somehow I knew it was you. I just knew it."  
  
"You knew that I was who?" she asked, her face turning he color of her scarf.  
  
" Don't be like that, Momiji," he said. "I know you better than that. I know that you are Maple89Gal."  
  
She covered her mouth, holding back the impulse of spitting out her hot chocolate due to the overwhelming shock that consumed her body. "You mean, you're…you're…"  
  
He nodded. "kUsHi34Pro," he finished. "Yeah, that's me."  
  
Even though she was shocked beyond belief, she felt somewhat relieved. She was relieved that he ended up to be the person she was in love with, because she loved him all along, even before she started to email with him.  
  
"Are you disappointed?" he asked.  
  
She looked up into his sparkling eyes. She felt the same tranquillity she did when she was in her apartment. She didn't want to loose that feeling forever, nor did she want to loose him again. She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"No, Kusanagi," she replied, reaching out for his hand. "I'm not disappointed at all. I'm glad it was you."  
  
"I am, too," he said. "How about we get out of here?"  
  
She nodded and they stood up. They walked out hand-in-hand all the way to her apartment. "You know why I'm glad it was you?" she asked, as they walked.  
  
"Why is that?" he said.  
  
"I never stopped loving you," she replied. "And if it wasn't you, I know would just be lying to my heart, because deep inside I love you and no one else."  
  
"I-I don't know what to say," he said, scratching his head, "besides that I love you, too, Momiji. Always will."  
  
"You don't have to say anything," she said, and kissed him. "Because I know, no matter how far apart we are, we'll always be together. Always."  
  
For that moment, the world only revolved around them. Nothing seemed as small as it used to and the worries they once had were gone. Nothing stood in their way as long as they faced it together.  
  
--  
  
The End...  
  
Please review! 


End file.
